Annabeth or Calypso?
by ayymeelerox
Summary: Post Battle of the Labyrinth. Percy must choose between Annabeth and Calypso. He's currently dating Annabeth but the guilt from Calypso is slowly eating at him. So he decides to go back to Calypso to deal with it. What will happen?


Title: Annabeth And Calypso

Author: Ayymeelerox (Amy)

Pairing: Percabeth in the end... but a little Percy and Calypso too.

Rating: K – T

Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own PJATO. If I did, I would've made a movie already! I also don't own Cinderella.

A/N: I really like Calypso! It's sad that he decided to leave... but I also like Annabeth too! Don't get my wrong. ) I hope you enjoy!

**Calypso or Annabeth? Calypso or Annabeth? Calypso or Annabeth? Calypso or Annabeth?**

Chiron reached for a can of soda. "You want to return to where Calypso is?" **(A/N: I forgot the name of the island.)** He asked skeptically.

"Yes, Chiron." Percy replied. It was his 5th year at Camp Half-Blood. Percy grew about 3 inches over the summer and suprisingly, nothing strange happened. Nothing out of the ordinary. The even stranger thing was that he didn't get kicked out of Paul Blofis's school! Percy even got pretty good grades. That, too, was suprising...

"May I ask why you want to do that? You have Annabeth, Tyson, Grover, and everyone else here."

Percy paused for a moment. He did have all of his friends to think about. Grover had been a star to all of the satyrs. They treated him like a king! It was hard to accept that Pan had passed on, but Grover dealt with it pretty well. Tyson went back to the ocean to talk to Posideon to see if he could help in the war going on down there. Last but not least, Annabeth. She decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood for the entire summer since her stepmom had died and she had a new stepmom who was like the one in Cinderella. Evil and evil... Oh! And did I mention evil? She could be a _kampi_ for all Annabeth knew.

Percy loved Annabeth but he couldn't seem to get Calypso out of his head. It just didn't seem right to be dating one girl and think about another! So the reason he decided to go back was to deal with it before Annabeth gets hurt. "It's..." He paused once more. "...Been tough. And I sort of need a place to relax for a bit."

"Well, Percy. It's not that easy to get permisson from the gods to let you go back there and come back here." Chiron warned.

Percy knew it was going to be difficult. But should he stay with Calypso? No. He shouldn't... but he couldn't just leave all of his best friends behind! That would be a terrible thing to do. Then he thought of something. What if he told Annabeth, Tyson, Grover, and the rest that he would be going on a quest! Then he would have an excuse to be away for awhile. Then he could spend a long time with Calypso so she wouldn't feel lonely anymore. But he'd miss Annabeth terribly. He could bring a picture of her and his other friends! Suddenly he remembered that he was still talking to Chiron! "It must be... But I have to go back there! Please try your hardest." Percy was desperate.

"Okay, as you wish. I will be back around nightfall." It was 1:00 right now. But Percy understood how difficult the gods are. "But while you are there, be careful, alright?"

"Why?" Calypso had said that wherever she lived **(****A/N: lol)**, was safe. So why he warning him about it? But Percy decided to promise. He always carried Riptide with him so he would be safe.

"I must go now or I will be back in the morning, and I don't wanna miss the campfire." Percy chuckled.

"Alright." Chiron dissapeared in a flash of blue light. Now Percy had to tell his friends.

**Calypso or Annabeth? Calypso or Annabeth? Calypso or Annabeth? Calypso or Annabeth?**

First up was Tyson.

"But why?!" Tyson sobbed. It hurt Percy so much to see his brother cry but Percy needed this for himself.

"Well, Chiron said that something dangerous was lurking around..." Percy paused for a moment trying to think a place far away from Michiagan. "Beaverton." He finally decided.

"I will miss you brother!" Tyson tried to hug Percy but they were Iris-Messaging so he just ruined the quality. Then the screen dissapeared.

Percy sighed. One down, two to go.

**Calypso or Annabeth? Calypso or Annabeth? Calypso or Annabeth? Calypso or Annabeth?**

Up next was Grover.

"Okay." Grover simply said.

"What? You're not gonna give me a hard time about it?" A stunned Percy asked.

"Nope. I know you. You will be able to take good care of yourself. But I sure am going to miss you." Grover waved goodbye and went to join Juniper around a dancing fish.

"Wow." Percy muttered. Now it was Annabeth's turn...

**Calypso or Annabeth? Calypso or Annabeth? Calypso or Annabeth? Calypso or Annabeth?**

A/N: Dun, dun, dun, DUN! So how'd you like it? A lot I hope. Be sure to review! ) I wonder what's going to happen with Annabeth!


End file.
